


Somewhere I belong

by Why_Hate_Procreate_254



Category: Hannibal (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Compilation of Oneshots, Eddie loves his symbiote, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I just get too many ideas and can never do true multi-chapter stories, I've always wanted to do something with that, Just a bunch of drabbles, Other, Possible smut, They might somehow meet Hannibal and Will, oneshots, there will be memes, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Hate_Procreate_254/pseuds/Why_Hate_Procreate_254
Summary: As said in the tags, This is just a bunch of oneshots. I'm really bad at doing multi-chapter stories, so I figured that I could just make a bunch of oneshots and put it into one book. I think that they'll somehow meet Hannibal and Will because they all need to meet. I'll probably add more tags. I really hope you enjoy :)





	1. Nightmares and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Venom fic that is actually going out into the world instead of being in my journal. There is no smut in this chapter, I'm still getting the hang of this thing, but I promise sometime in the near future you will all be graced with the smuttiness.

         _"Venom, No!"_   Eddie screamed, bolting up from his bed. He clutched his chest desperately as he searched for the feeling of his symbiote.

 

He felt as Venom curled around his heart before the alien moved to make themselves visible. Venom made a body and they let themselves be pulled into Eddie's arms.

They stayed silent for a few moments as they let him catch his breath.

**"Eddie. Are you okay?"** The symbiote asked as softly as they could manage.

Eddie made a choked sound before nodding his head. " 'M sorry V." he mumbled, voice hoarse, "It was just a nightmare."

He pressed his faced against the symbiote's skin, relishing in their cool temperature for a moment.

**"It wasn't just a nightmare if it has gotten you this shaken up."** Venom retorted.

Eddie fell silent and the alien took that as an opportunity to continue. 

**"What about this one made it worse than the others?"** Venom asked. Sure, they had seen the dream as well, but they'd read somewhere that it was better for humans to address things like this.

Eddie sighed deeply and his arms tightened around Venom's form. He remained quiet for a little while longer, simply holding his other. Venom patiently waited for Eddie to collect himself enough to speak.

"It...It was of you, ya know, when we fought Drake and Riot." He softly said.

He swallowed and continued, "When I thought that I had lost you... As-as I fell into the water that night it- I realized just how important you are you me."

Eddie paused, wondering if he should continue when Venom softly said,  **"Continue, Eddie."**

He laughed softly, nodding his head.

"Fine, babe." He mumbled, "Then when I didn't hear from you I thought that I had truly lost you. I had just gotten you back. And I lost you."

Eddie pressed his lips to Venom's neck, silencing himself. 

Venom nuzzled Eddie as the human pressed more light kisses to their skin.

They enjoyed every touch that Eddie gave them, but they found that they enjoyed his kisses the most.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered, moving to kiss them gently.

 The symbiote kissed back lovingly, sending waves of affection and love through their bond.

When Eddie pulled back, Venom softly told him,  **"You'll never lose us, Eddie. We love Eddie. We are Venom, and if anyone disagrees then we'll eat them."**

That certainly got a laugh from Eddie, which made Venom feel incredibly happy.

"We can't eat them if the don't agree with us, V...But I understand what you mean. I love you too." He replied, kissing the top of his other's head. 

Venom made a sort of purring noised and they moved themselves closer to Eddie.

Ever since they settled things with the Life Foundation the pair had gotten incredibly close (no pun intended).

Since that whole fiasco, Eddie has taught Venom so many wonderful things. Everything from food to wonderous new emotions. Eddie made this whole 'Earth' thing worth it.

As soon as Venom could describe what they were feeling as love, they knew that Eddie was the absolute only human for them. 

Eddie and Venom were truly  _Meant_ to be together. Not just because of their true symbiosis, but because they love each other. Eddie loves Venom arguably more than he loved Anne, not that he'd tell her that.

Eddie was snapped from his thoughts when he felt Venom Move their head yo look at Eddie's alarm clock. 

**"It's five am, Eddie. Do you want to try and go back to sleep?"** Venom asked, headbutting Eddie's jaw affectionately. 

Eddie shook his head with a sigh. "Nah, babe. Let's just get up for the day." He replied, sliding out of bed. 

Venom made a soft hum in reply and they curled around his neck like a scarf.

Eddie stroked the top of their head with a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen. He flicked the light on and began to make his first cup of coffee. 

Once Eddie had his coffee he reached into his cabinet and he grabbed a bar of chocolate. 

He sat down on his couch, flicked the t.v. onto a random channel, and then slowly took a sip of his black coffee. 

Eddie could feel Venom practically vibrating from excitement. What could they say? They  _loved_ chocolate.  _'Cute,'_ Eddie thought as he slowly woke up more.

**"We are not cute, Eddie!"** Venom said,  **"We are hungry, and your liver is starting to look very tasty."**

Eddie laughed and he set his coffee down so that he could open the chocolate. It was bittersweet so they could both enjoy it.

Venom loves sweets, but Eddie liked bitter things better, so they figured that this was a good compromise.

He broke off two pieces, popping one into his mouth before feeding the other to Venom.

"I love you, Loser." Eddie said, picking his coffee back up.

**"We love you too, Pussy."** Venom replied, moving to take a bite of the chocolate. 

Eddie laughed, nightmare completely forgotten about. 

 

Today was going to be a good day. 


	2. Not a chapter, just an update

Hey guys!! I know that it's been a while. I have had quite a few things come up and so it's been hard to update. Besides the medication changes I've also been trying to get back into school so I can get my GED. I am also trying to find work and- well- without rambling too much, I've been quite stressed. I have some ideas for some drabbles and maybe even some multi-chapter short stories for our favorite pairing. 

However, it's going to take some time. I really hate starting stories and then just leaving them, so I'm going to try to be more active. I really hope that I can post more frequently and possibly get a schedule going so I can be more regular. 

Anyways, Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story and given comments and writing prompts. They really do help! I want to thank @Execute particularly for the idea for a future chapter! I'm working on the outline and soon enough It's gonna be up 💕💕 

Seriously, thank you everyone. I can't wait to post more. Remember! If no one has told you that they love you today, know that I love you. Stay blessed everyone 💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> If you likes this and you have any prompts or ideas for chapters, feel free to comment it down below and I'd love to write it out :)


End file.
